Warriors: A New Path To Take
by Neko522
Summary: Blossompaw and Sparkpaw struggle to find out just what sets them apart from their Clanmates. As they delve deeper and deeper their lives will become more and more in danger. In the end, only one cat will come to their rescue...
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction. I threw it together quickly, so please be fair! By the way, I only included the leader, the deputy and the medicine cat in ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan's allegiances.**

ThunderClan

Leader: Moonstar- long haired white and gray tom

Deputy: Cloudsky- white cat with cream patches

APPRENTICE, SPRINGPAW

Medicine Cat: Greeneyes- solid brown she-cat with unusual green eyes

Warriors: Mossdapple- gray cat with lighter speckles

Longwhisker- black tom with very long whiskers

Flameleap- orange tabby tom

APPRENTICE, SPARKPAW

Elmfur- brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW

Goldsun- golden furred tom

APPRENTICE, STREAMPAW

Queens: Leafwhisper- blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Elders: Fernbranch- beautiful white tabby she-cat

Cinderstorm- gray she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Hollystar- white she-cat with striped legs

Deputy: Lightningstreak- Yellowish tom with gold eyes

Medicine Cat: Mintfern- black she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Boulderstar- black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenwind- dark gray tom with black streaks

Medicine Cat: Ashheart- light gray tom

RiverClan

Leader: Fallenstar- blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: Berryfur- tortishell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Stormcloud- gray tom

It was a chilly new leaf day, and the sun was just rising. A loud cry sliced the air. Deep in the forest, a white and gray tom was leaning over a silver she-cat, looking deeply troubled. "Silverstar," he mewed, "let's go back to camp, you need a medicine cat!"

Silverstar, though obviously in horrible pain, flashed a loving gaze up at the tom. "Moonclaw..." she rasped, "You're so thoughtful, but it's too late n-now. The kits, th-they'll be here any sec-"her sentence ended in a yowl of pain. A ripple traveled through her body.

"At least let me fetch Greeneyes!"

"No, don't leave me!" the queen said in desperation.

"Alright." Moonclaw licked his mate's forehead. Silverstar could be so stubborn at times, but then again, that's what he loved about her. He could remember the day, just three moons ago, when she had told him the news of their kits. They had decided to keep it a secret from the clan, afraid of what they'd say. A deputy falling in love with the leader? He was still blind to the future. Silverstar couldn't stay in the nursery with her kits, she had a Clan to lead! Moonclaw shook his head. He couldn't worry about the past. He had to help his mate.

A long, drawn out moan of pain escaped her mouth. The first kit had arrived. Moonclaw licked it furiously, terrified the little tom would catch a chill.

"He's amazing!" she breathed. She was right. His pelt was a light, creamy brown covered with dark brown splotches. He was a little big for a new born kit, Moonclaw could tell he was going to be strong. But it wasn't over yet.

"Moonclaw!" Silverstar mewed. "Owwww!" He rushed to her side, shoving a piece of water soaked moss to her. The silver she-cat lapped furiously, as if trying to transfer the pain onto it.

"You can do it," he encouraged, covering her with affectionate licks. He was still anxious, unsure how this would go with the absence of a medicine cat.

Moonclaw breathed a sigh of relief as a small she kit finally arrived, mewling loudly. He gasped. She looked very unusual as well. Her golden pelt was accompanied by black spots. She had black lines going down from her eyes to muzzle.

"You did it," he whispered to her. Silverstar closed her eyes, and Moonclaw lay next to her, watching the two kits nuzzle into their mothers belly and basking in the warm, slowly rising sun. "We'll make this work, Moonclaw," she promised. He enjoyed the moment of piece, wishing he could sit there forever, all problems put aside.

Suddenly, Moonclaw sprang up. Silverstar looked worried, wrapping her tail around the newly born kits. He didn't know what, but he sensed something... Something _evil_. Then, he caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of his eyes. Moonclaw whipped around, horrified at what he saw. The shadows in the forest were gathering together, forming the shape of a cat. The image became clearer and clearer until a black tom was standing before them, his glowing yellow eyes blinking open.

"Who, who are you?" Moonclaw asked. "I mean- back away from the kits!" Moonclaw was terrified. The shadow cat soundlessly moved forward, glaring at the kits. That was it. Moonclaw pounced, landing squarely on the cat's shoulders, biting down as hard as he could. He gasped. The puncture wounds he had just made in his fur were slowly healing itself. Stunned, Moonclaw froze, unable to react as the black tom threw him off.

He hit a huge oak, _hard_. Moonclaw tried to get up, but dizziness forced him back down. His vision blurred, he was barely able to see what was going on.

"No!" Silverstar hissed. "You will not have these kits!"

The cat spoke in a cold, hard voice with no hint of mercy. "Yes, I will. Now step aside, pretty one, I wouldn't want to have to kill you as well."

Silverstar screeched heaving herself at him.

"No!" Moonclaw cried. "You're too weak Silverstar! Just let him have the kits!" He was terrified for his mate's life.

It was too late. The cat slashed her stomach, watching with a satisfied smirk as blood flowed from the wound. But then something changed. He coughed and sputtered, staggering around the forest floor. The shadow can then disappeared, the shadows returning to their rightful place.

Moonclaw got up and ran to Silverstar's side. "Moonclaw," she rasped. "I love you. Always remember that..." her eyes went blank, staring up sightlessly at the sky.

"Silverstar," he said, his voice filled with panic. "Silverstar, SILVERSTAR!" he cried. Moonclaw pressed his muzzle into her fur, stricken with grief. "Why?" he wailed. Everything had just zoomed by, he felt like his whole world had just died with his mate. He gazed over at the kits, his eyes filled with wonder. How had they managed to survive? Had Silverstar destroyed that shadowy cat?

The kits lay in the moss. StarClan had great things planned for them.


	2. A Mystery Unveiled

"Blossompaw! Sparkpaw! Blossompaw! Sparkpaw!"

Blossompaw raised her chin proudly, enjoying the Clans cheers. Her father, Moonstar, stood next to her. She looked around the Clan below, wishing she could see her mother. She had never known Silverstar. Moonstar had always told her and her brother how great she had been, and how she'd died the day of their birth. But Blossompaw always suspected he was hiding something….

She picked her way down the high tree, where her father made announcements. She'd felt like she had never been higher in her life. Her brother, Sparkpaw, bounded up beside her. "Can you believe it?" he purred. "We're finally apprentices!"

"I know!" Blossompaw said.

"Blossompaw!" a voice called. She whirled around. Her mentor was sitting next to Sparkpaw's by the camp entrance. Blossompaw blinked. She felt like her and Sparkpaw were the luckiest cats ever! Blossompaw had been paired with Elmfur, whose mentoring skills were legendary among the Clan. Sparkpaw had Flameleap, who was possibly the best fighter in the forest. Plus the two were mates, so her and her brother would get to do most of their training together.

"Blossompaw!" she called again, this time more sharply.

"Yes?" Blossompaw said, running over with Sparkpaw right at her heels.

"Grab a bite to eat. We'll be going to train as soon as you're done," the brown furred she-cat said. They started towards the fresh-kill pile. "Be quick!" she called after them.

Blossompaw picked a nice plump mouse out. She licked her lips, hunger clawing at her belly. She hadn't eaten since last night. In seconds it was gone, wolfed down by a hungry apprentice. She waited impatiently for her brother to finish his. She couldn't wait to get out into the forest. Sure, she snuck out plenty of times as a kit, but she had never had the pleasure of being mentored. She had waited six moons for this day to come.

When Sparkpaw finally finished Elmfur and Falmeleap were already headed out the camp exit. Blossompaw ran to catch up with them, bursting with excitement. "What are we doing today?" she mewed, walking next to her mentor.

"You'll be learning to hunt by the stream," she replied evenly.

"First one to the stream is a mouse!" she said to Sparkpaw.

"Wait!" Flameleap said. "How do you know where the stream is already?"

"Umm…" stutterd Sparkpaw. Their latest escapade as kits had been to go to the stream to see if one of them could have caught a fish. Of course, they didn't succeed, but at least no one had caught them. Well at least not until now.

Flameleap's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Go on ahead", he purred, exchanging a glance with Elmfur. They raced through the forest, trampling the ferns and bracken. She saw the familiar stream that ran through ThunderClan territory up ahead. She could hear birds singing, and far in the distance, the gurgling river. They skidded to the shore.

"I won!" Sparkpaw exclaimed.

"No, I did!"

"Stop bickering you two," Flameleap growled, "we've got some training to do." He walked towards them. "I suppose you don't have much experience."

"I do!" Blossompaw boasted. She got down into a crouch, stalking forward. She sprang up when she was done, expecting praises. Elmfur let out a _mrrrow _of laughter. Her tail drooped. "What did I do?" she asked disappointedly.

"Well, first of all, your tail can't swoosh through the leaves like that. It will alert the prey." Blossompaw nodded. "You also need to put your paws down lightly, like this." The apprentices watched as she expertly stalked forward, pouncing on some invisible prey.

It had been dawn when they headed out, and now it was a little past sun high. They had been learning to stalk, pounce and crouch for a while.

"Nice!" Flameleap said, watching the apprentices practice one last time. "I think it's time we try catching some real prey." Blossompaw exchanged and excited look with Sparkpaw. Finally, real prey! She couldn't wait!

"Now," Elmfur whispered, "Can you scent any prey?" Blossompaw drew in a breath. She thought she smelled… mouse? She pricked her ears. Yes, under the tree over there!

"Mouse!" she whispered.

"Go for it," said Flameleap. She circled the tree. "Get downwind from it," he advised. "The rest is up to you." Elmfur, Sparkpaw and Flameleap backed up, watching from afar. _I can't miss this, _Blossompaw thought. She stalking forward, treading lightly. It was nibbling on a beech nut, unaware of her crouching just behind it. Finally, she pounced, biting its neck. Sparkpaw ran over to her. "Great catch!" he purred.

Elmfur padded up with Flameleap. "Well done!" she praised.

Flameleap looked over at Sparkpaw. "Your turn," he said. Sparkpaw tracked down a blackbird. His blotted pelt blended in perfectly with the brambles. One more leap and the prey would be his…. _Crack!_ He stepped on a twig. The bird flew away, screeching a raucous alarm call. Sparkpaw looked disappointed. "Maybe next time," Flameleap said, sympathy lining his voice.

"Well," Elmfur said, "The prey won't be hanging around here anymore. Let's move to a different part of the forest. Let's catch some prey!"

Sparkpaw and Blossompaw trotted proudly into camp, struggling to hold their prey. Sparkpaw had caught a vole and a mouse, and Blossompaw had another mouse and a starling. Elmfur and Flameleap had their chins and tails high, obviously impressed with their apprentice's catch.

"Wow!" Longwhisker said, padding up to them. "Quite a catch! That'll feed the queens _and_ the elders! And on their first day!" Blossompaw felt warm under the senior warrior's praise. Didn't all apprentices catch this much on their first day?

"Go put those on the fresh kill pile, we're done for today," Flametail meowed. Sparkpaw and her deposited their kill and grabbed something for themselves. Spotting an open space on the sunning boulders, she scrambled up, finding a place for her and Sparkpaw. This was a favorite place of the Clan to share tongues. She could see why. Up here it was warm and cozy. You could see the whole camp, so it was a great lookout spot. After a mouthful of mouse, Blossompaw's eyes started closing.

Blossompaw stretched and yawned, her eyes opening to see the ceiling of the apprentices den. Moonlight shone through the brambles. It wasn't morning yet, so what had awoken her? She padded to the front of the den. Two cats were whispering urgently. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Curiosity tugged at Blossompaw. She crept out into the open, glancing up at the sunning boulders. Goldsun, who was supposed to be on guard duty, had dozed off, now snoring. She shook her head. _Typical_, she thought, but the whispering drew her attention away from the young warrior. Blossompaw peered around the boulders, and stifled a gasp of surprise. Moonstar and his mother, Fernbranch, were standing at the camp entrance, hunched over. He looked deeply troubled. Blossompaw snuck into a clump of brambles, praying that her spotted pelt would hide her. She didn't usually like to spy, but she could have _sworn_ she's heard her name!

"Moonstar, it's been six moons. What's done is done," said Fernbranch, sympathy clouding her gaze.

"Maybe I should go to the Star Tree one more time. StarClan must know _something_!" he said, pacing back and forth.

"Sharing tongues with StarClan won't help! It'll take at least a day, and the clan can't afford to be without a leader now!" the elder protested.

"Silverstar shouldn't have died that day! I need to know more," he hissed. "Who was that evil cat, why did he kill her?"

"The kits," she mewed suddenly, a look of wonder entering her eyes.

"What about them?" her father said sharply.

"You said he was trying to get to them." Fernbrach stared at her son. "You haven't noticed anything, anything _unusual_ about Sparkpaw and Blossompaw, have you?"

"Well, they did bring back quite a haul of fresh kill today," he purred, forgetting the important matter for a heartbeat.

"I think those kits are special. I think that's why the shadowy cat tried to eliminate them," Fernbranch said, looking mystified. "We must keep an eye on them."

"Yes," Moonstar agreed.

Suddenly, a rustle came from the warriors den. The two cats whirled around. He said something inaudible to Fernbranch, and they parted ways, going back to their own dens. But Blossompaw felt rooted to the spot. A shadowy cat killing her mother? Her, special? None of it made any sense! She ran back into the den.

Would she ever be normal again?


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Yay for Sparkpaw! Even though I have to admit I like Blossompaw better, this chapter was fun to write. I tried to make it shorter, but what do you know, three pages again... Please Enjoy and Review, review, review!**

"Sparkpaw!"

"Uhhhh…" it was only his second day of apprenticeship and he was already exhausted. Did apprentices wake up this early every day?

"Sparkpaw! Hurry up! Dawn patrol!" This time the cat was prodding him sharply in the ribs.

"Okay!" he snapped. Sparkpaw sat up and drew a paw over his face. Springpaw was standing in front of him, looking thoroughly annoyed. He sighed. She was always so full of energy. This was going to be an interesting patrol.

"Come _ON_! Flameleap and Cloudsky have been waiting for like, ever! They're going to be so mad!"

He followed her out into the open, blinking in the light. Weak rays on sunshine were penetrated the thin layer of clouds, but that did nothing to help the chill some temperature that made Sparkpaw fluff up his fur. He let out a _mrrrow _of laughter when he saw Flameleap and Cloudsky leisurely chatting by the camp entrance. They sure were mad.

"Good, you're here," the deputy said, standing and stretching. His cottony white fur blew in the breeze. Sparkpaw could easily see the similarities between Moonstar and him. It was easy to believe they were brothers. "Ready?"

He glanced back at the fresh kill pile, his stomach growling loudly.

His mentor's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Don't worry. We'll stop for a little hunting later."

"Can Blossompaw come?" Sparkpaw asked hopefully.

Flameleap looked at him in surprise. "Didn't she tell you she was going hunting this morning? She told Elmfur you didn't want to come with."

"No… she didn't." Sparkpaw stared out into the forest, very confused. Why would his sister lie about that? For all he knew, she was curled up in the den, fast asleep when he left.

"Well, uh, let's go," Cloudsky said awkwardly, obviously trying to change the subject. The long grass swished under his paws, dry leaves flying into the air behind him. He still couldn't figure it out. Was she mad at him? They had been best friends since the very beginning, helping each other through the pain of being kits without a mother. They were all each other had. Their father was always busy and the sorrowful way other cats looked at them was a constant reminder of their missing mother.

Springpaw ran up next to him. "Stop looking so miserable! It's your first patrol! Come on, let's run ahead and explore!" she meowed, not letting him get a word in. He closed his mouth, watching her sprint away. He glanced back, and when his mentor nodded in approval, he ran after her, putting his worries behind. He just wanted to have fun now. He was hardly more than a kit, after all!

"You were great today!" Springpaw exclaimed, walking back into camp with him. The sun glared in his eyes.

"Thanks," he purred. After the patrol their mentors had suggested a fighting lesson. He had expected to be nothing compared to the seasoned apprentice, but Sparkpaw thought that he fought well. Perhaps his larger size had given him an advantage.

They passed his father's den, finding their paws unconsciously taking them to the fresh kill pile. "Do you want to share a pigeon?" she asked, eyeing a fat bird sitting on top of the pile.

"Um..." he looked around for his sister, hoping to ask her what had happened this morning. He finally spotted her golden spotted pelt. She was chomping on a mouse just behind Streampaw and Goldsun, looking deep in conversation. He tried to catch her gaze, but she kept looking away. He sighed. "Sure, that'd be great."

When they had finished their meal the sun had just about set. It was barely a sliver above the horizon, like a cat had scored a claw across the sky and left a bright orange wound. Springpaw got up, stretching, and parted her jaws in a huge yawn. "Well," she said, giving her tail a quick groom, "I don't know about you, but I feel like I could sleep for a moon!" The ginger she cat ducked into the bramble bush that was the apprentices den, the last he saw of her was the white tip of her tail.

Sparkpaw looked around for Blossompaw, but she was nowhere to be seen. Where had she snuck off to this time? He saw Elmfur, her mentor, sharing tongues with Flameleap. He bounded up to them, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. "Sorry, but have you seen my sister?"

Elmfur looked up at him, taking a break from grooming her mate's pelt. "She just went out into the forest for a walk. I'm sure you could catch up with her if you hurry."

"Ok, thanks!" he called over his shoulder as he ran out into the forest. The golden apprentice's scent was strong, as if she's been here just a few minutes ago. He followed her trail. It seemed to wander aimlessly in the heart of ThunderClan territory, stopping every now and then and changing direction. Finally, after he felt as if his paws would drop off from walking, he saw the tip of his sister's tail disappearing behind a tree.

"Blossompaw?" he called out. The only reply was a rustle of leaves up ahead. He rounded the corner just in time to see a small green bush quiver.

"Blossompaw!" he ran up to the bush, hurt and angry. Why was she hiding from him? "Blossompaw, I know you're there. Come out. This isn't some game."

She slowly emerged from the bush, looking down at her paws.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?" he hissed.

"I- I wasn't avoiding you, just-"

"Stop lying!" he spat, scratching the ground with one paw, leaving deep marks into the dirt. "Telling Elmfur I didn't want to come hunting this morning. Sharing tongues with Streampaw and Goldsun, and now this?"

"Like it would matter to you," she mumbled, watching a fire red leaf float by. "You couldn't even draw yourself away from your new best friend Springpaw!" she retorted.

"Blossompaw, don't make this about me. I haven't done anything wrong. You're the one who's practically been hiding from me!"

She sighed, finally meeting his gaze. Her eyes were distant and sorrowful. "I'm sorry."

"Then what is it? I want to know the truth!"

She turned away from him, sitting down by a trickling stream. All the light was drained from the sky, the moon lighting the forest. "Come, sit."

Sparkpaw was confused. Was Blossompaw avoiding the question? He stretched out next to her, fixing the golden and black she-cat with a quizzical gaze.

She sighed, staring up at Silverpelt. "Do you think Silverstar is up there now, watching us?"

"Blossompaw, what's this about?"

"Last night, I heard something I shouldn't have…"


End file.
